the_10hugorrrsfandomcom-20200214-history
10H v2 Part 2 (T B Part 7): March of the Darkitect
The Prologue (Notable events from Nov 17 - Dec 31) Gadget1000 is possessed by 1x1x1x1. TheHackedGreatDinos & ORBTOPIUSSHALLFALL (including all of the ROsistance) are tricked by TieUpLooseEnds into thinking Cyalm is coming to take over the universe and that they need to stop them. ORB & Hacked Dinos begin calling out to other universes (13th, 18th, 30th, & many more) to help. They all make a treaty and establish universal travel via Khranos. TheHackedHugorrr splits up, most of the members go into hiding. Evilhugorrr fuses with X to become Xugorrr once more, and curioushugorrr goes to Mythanium. 1x1x1x1 tricks MacG21011 & Lol44IsntANoob into believing he will need six items (Minish's hammer, VonSon's Darkheart, Dignity's eye, Zuka's Void Star, and DeoVolente's Skull) to stop Tie. 1x1x1x1 finds Minish's hammer at Studville. Godsrenath is resurrected by The Darkitect and begins turning him into a Stromling. Outfernusly's shattered shards land on Ghlaxanes, and ORB makes allies with Ghlaxanes. The ROsistance recruits another human known as Andy_Flux to help fight off Anthro on Antirobloxia. Outfernusly becomes a rebel against the ROsistance. Cyalm takes over galaxies. Bob/flavasava17 arrives. He tells the ROsistance that what they expected was not coming, instead the darkness holding strings to all the dark in the multiverse & an army of nine universes was coming to take everyone and everything. TieUpLooseEnds reveals his true intentions to Lol44, telling him "it's too late". Gadget1000/1x1x1x1 finds the rest of the pieces he needs and forms into his true 1x1x1x1 form once more, while MacG & Tie fight. MacG refuses to listen to him about 1x1x1x1, and kills Tie. 1x1x1x1 is stopped by Tie's HQ exploding, killing off Anthro. '-THIS PART, LEADING INTO PART 8, IS ***HIGHLY*** UNFINISHED-' January 1st, 2019 OridatedDiplomat's profile goes blank, while the status recalls something the demon X said from 13Xs (My script hath been released, and thus my existence is no more.) The Darkitect and his Maelstrom arrives to take over Robloxia. He turns ORB into one of his minions and kills Unplatformable, but before he could Unplatformable sends a message to The Collective. January 2nd, 2019 Gadget1000/1x1x1x1 tries to flee to the forty-second universe, but instead it collapses upon him. Surviving U42 inhabitants flood into the tenth universe to help fight The Darkitect. ORB attacks Lol44 at Ghlaxanes's place asking where Bob is. Cyalm (& his planet Wayporia) is taken by the Maelstrom. He attacks Lol44 at the Ghlaxanes's system map, and sends Stromlings to multiple locations in the system. January 3rd, 2019 MacG receives a note from brickstorm567. The note is from a diary of a Pluspowerian scientist, Plus E. Neur, and how she accidentally created another universe that was severely messed up. MalcomCult asks Lol44 & MacG to travel to it soon. January 4th, 2019 Voradox reconstructs The Dark Order. January 2019 - February 2019 TheHackedGreatDinos sends MacG21011 to defeat Xugorrr & take back evilhugorrr. FacelessPlayer recruits Chrounum once more to fight against the Darkitect. Afghanistan63 is revived by Xugorrr's death at the Imagination Nexus/Garden's. Evilhugorrr is released, and walks away while TheHackedGreatDinos, MacG21011, Nurrpents, and afghanistan63 fight. Servants of the Darkitect, such as minuslad74, begin taunting the ROsistance. FacelessPlayer argues with Ghlaxanes about the Darkitect. Due to the return of afghanistan63, MacG21011 disappears. The Rebellion lead by Friendlylittleman, DruidPC, and MacG21011 (formerly) fights back against The New Order. Friendlylittleman fakes a surrender. UnsightfulDemise, also known as Blue Diamond of Homeworld, a captive of the Darkitect, arrives on Robloxia and befriends Friendlylittleman. She is forced to tell him that she has afghanistan63's plans, and ends up tricking them into disbanding the Rebellion. The Darkitect, pleased with this outcome, tells them via UnsightfulDemise's discord account that they are all in a cycle, destined to repeat over and over again. UnsightfulDemise escapes control from the Darkitect, but only for a certain amount of time. She talks to Friendlylittleman once more, and the Rebellion is reborn. Many newcomers like Hentaper join this rebellion. Brickstorm567 is captured by the Darkitect, whom begins to turn him into Ansem. He also revives OrdiatedDiplomat, who becomes Xemnas. Friendlylittleman, DruidPC, and Hentaper meet HonestCrimson at an attempt to free Brickstorm567. He ends up helping UnsightfulDemise talk to the Rebellion. January 21st, 2019 The Rebellion creates a new discord server, and renames themselves the Crystal Prophets. January 22nd, 2019 HonestCrimson is captured by the Darkitect, and tells them to "prepare for February, when the prison opens". Afghanistan63 fakes suicide to get amusement out of DruidPC, which works. Category:Timeline